


Future's Wide Open

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, I'm sorry Boyd, In my mind anyway, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Slash, Watersports, You got the one I can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Stiles go to mark the borders.  Geekery happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future's Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'I Melt With You' by Modern English
> 
> Also, no one can stop me from having dork!Boyd headcanon. No one.

Turns out, Pack Meetings were a little more complicated than Stiles had assumed. Until now, he’d always assumed they’d be status reports or something. Every talked about what they’d been up to the past few days, Derek growled at them and was generally grumpy, and then they went their separate ways.

But there were systems in place that Stiles hadn’t known about, but he was kind of disappointed in himself for not realizing. Like how, now that there was a new Pack roaming around, the forest territory had to be _marked_. They went out in teams of two and went around the length of the forest while everyone else talked strategy and what ifs and emergency protocols.

Until now, Stiles had always been left out of those runs. He’d assumed it was because of his status as the human. Either he couldn’t run fast enough to keep up or his scent wouldn’t work or whatever the hell reason the wolves had. And that was fine with him. Really, staying in the warm house and talking shop was preferable to him anyway.

So it was a surprise when Derek tilted his head in signal for Boyd to go, and then snapped, “Take Stiles with you.”

“What?” He yelped, eyebrows winging up. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to patrol. Wolfs only, no humans allowed.”

Derek shook his head, looking peeved. “Normally, yes. But not now. Go.”

Flailing, Stiles started to demand an actually explanation, but Boyd took his arm and tugged it until he huffed and turned, walking into the cool January air with him. “He just shuts up when you call him out in front of everyone, you know.” The boy told him, voice low and just barely audible in the wind. “It’s much easier to get what you want after the meeting.”

Frown getting deeper, Stiles huffed. “Well, then someone should make a point to call him out on his bullshit.”

Boyd gave him a look like he was being an idiot, but eventually his shoulders relaxed a little and he got a thoughtful look. Not for the first time, Stiles wondered just how smart Boyd was. Actually, no, he knew the guy was sharp. It was his ability to piece things together that was daunting. “That can be your job, then.” For a second he just let the silence hang, but when he looked back his eyes were bright and glowing. “You can’t keep up.”

Feeling insulted, Stiles opened his mouth to argue, before realizing Boyd meant _physically_. As in right that moment. Right. “Guess you’ll just have to carry me, then.” He tried to offer Boyd a grin, if only because he’d like to see Boyd laugh for once. But apparently he’d misjudged his humor, because suddenly there were arms under his legs and back and away they went.

“This is not good.” Stiles grumbled, lips pressed together and starting to chap from the cold.

Giving a chuckle that was uncomfortably close to a grown, Boyd’s lips twitched up. “A bit not good?”

Freezing, Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Was that a reference? Because it’s not cool to tease me with TV show references. Especially English ones. I might take mortal offense.”

Boyd just rolled his eyes. “You don’t own the shows. I can make all the references I want to. I do what I want.” Despite his dry tone, his expression was lighter than Stiles had ever seen it, alight with the excitement of finding someone with the same interests.

Sputtering, Stiles flailed at him. “Dude, how do I never know how cool you are. See, this is why you need to hang with us more. Scott and I can use every ally we can get in the fight to educate everyone else in pop culture.”

The arms around him got a little tense, and Boyd’s eyes stayed on the quickly passing trees rather than him. “Didn’t know I was invited.”

“Don’t be dumb. Of course you are. They’re pack movie nights. You are pack. Ergo.” He waved a hand in a ‘duh’ kind of motion, and Boyd stayed very quiet for a minute before nodding.

After a particularly jarring jump over a fallen tree trunk, the boy finally nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

Stiles sighed, pouting at him. “I’ll be so disappointed if you don’t come, man. Seriously, there will be extremely macho tears.”

That earned him another little twist of the lips, but this time it was more sarcastic. “I said I’d think about it.” But Stiles was pretty sure Boyd would be there, so he beamed. Snorting, the werewolf slowed to a stop. “Okay, first stop.” 

Once he was put down, Stiles shoved his hands in his pants and waited for Boyd to do whatever. But the boy was watching him in the same way, so he finally shrugged. “What? I don’t know what you guys do.”

Expression going bland, Boyd snorted. “Seriously? All that research and you can’t figure this out?” Stiles shot him a peevish look, but Boyd stayed unimpressed. “How do wolves do it?”

Almost automatically, Stiles opened his mouth to reply. “Um, peeing, right?” Boyd’s eyebrows went up, and he sputtered. “Seriously? Gross.”

Boyd just gave a shrug. “That’s how it works. Now you get why the human hasn’t been invited along, right?” Nodding, Stiles managed to make his expression stop twisting. But still, gross. “So, go ahead.”

“In front of you?”

Expression going impossibly blander, Boyd snorted. “Nah, I’ll just run off and leave you here. Have fun walking back.”

Ah, hell. Okay. Stiles could do this. Biting back a comment about how it was cold and that therefore had a negative impact on how he, ah, looked to be, Stiles undid his fly. And then he stopped. “Dude, this is just too weird. Maybe you guys can do this, but I don’t even know why I suddenly need to be part of this.”

Making an irritated noise, Boyd took a step forward and yanked Stiles’ pants open. “Look, this needs to go down. It’s cold and I don’t wanna spend an hour out here arguing with you. Just do it already.” When Stiles just gaped at him, so Boyd gave a low growl that reminded him uncomfortably that the full moon was really damn close. Then he shoved his hand down Stiles’ pants and yanked out his dick.

This might have been the most awkward thing that had ever happened in Stiles’ life. And that was saying something.

Twisting him around, Boyd pressed them so they were basically spooning. “Go already.”

It took a second of calming himself, and Boyd’s hand pressed hot and unyielding on his stomach over his bladder, but Stiles finally closed his eyes and released.

Trying very hard not to focus on the sounds of water and the foreign hand on him, Stiles waited it out, and then hurriedly tucked himself away. “That’s it, right? All done.”

Boyd nodded. “We have to run to the other side and mark there, but you’re done, yeah. See, not a big deal. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Stiles snapped back, tone playful and grin bright, before it slipped. “Ugh, no, geeky bonding can wait until we go back inside. It’s just weird now. But then I’m quizzing you.”

Snorting, Boyd rolled his eyes like he was put upon, but Stiles was pretty sure he was actually looking forward to it.


End file.
